finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII)
"Cait Sith rides on the back of a huge stuffed Mog he magically brought to life..." Cait Sith is a player character in Final Fantasy VII. He is a cat riding a giant stuffed toy Moogle, working as a fortune-teller in the Gold Saucer. He is really a puppet controlled from far away by Reeve, Shin-Ra's head of Urban Development. Even though Reeve works with the evil Shin-Ra, he develops a keen interest in saving the planet. He is useful to the party, as he knows all about the Shin-Ra's plans. Despite his playful and care free personna in the form of Cait Sith, Reeve is actually a sombre and serious man, though he does harbor a good heart with a natural worry for others. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cait appears as a prototype aiding the turks in the last few chapters of the game. Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Cait Sith appears as a summon on the DMW after obtaining Cait Sith's Megaphone. Courage Boost grants a large number of buffs to Zack. The animation is similar to the Star/Star/Star combination of Cait Sith's Slots limit break. Final Fantasy VII When the party first arrives at the Gold Saucer, Barret stomps off. Cloud is approached by Dio, the complex manager, and asked if he knows what "Black Materia" is. When Cloud demurs, he says a black-cloaked man (Sephiroth) had been through earlier asking about it. Wandering around, he is confronted by the bizarre Cait Sith, a small black cat that rides a giant stuffed Moogle. Cait Sith tries to tell his fortune and decides to tag along to see if any of them come true (though actually it's because he is really Reeve). Then they find murdered employees and hear reports that a man with a gun for an arm has done it. Dio appears and dumps them all down into the Corel Desert Prison. Later, Cait Sith reveals himself to be a Shin-Ra spy. He takes the Keystone and delivers it to Shin-Ra. But he decides to stay with the group, saying he is troubled by his conscience. With a bit of blackmail, he is grudgingly allowed to stay. He also knows how to get to the Temple of the Ancients, so the next day they sail the Tiny Bronco eastwards to get there. They carry on deeper into the Temple where they meet Sephiroth. He informs them he plans to inflict a huge wound on the Planet and absorb the life energy that will gather there to heal it. He points to a mural on the wall and says it depicts the means to do this, by summoning the huge destructive Meteor. He then rushes at Cloud and disappears. Cloud begins to freak out, and because of Sephiroth's control, he splits into two mentally. He struggles to regain control and he becomes one again. After a fight with a Temple Guardian, they discover a small model of the Temple. It is labeled "Black Materia". Shaking the model causes the room to shake, they realize the model IS the Temple. Solving each puzzle will shrink the Temple down into a piece of Black Materia, but will crush the person inside as well. They decide they need to keep the Black Materia out of Sephiroth's hands, and Cait Sith volunteers his stuffed body for the task. They trust him and depart, fighting Demon's Gate on the way. Cait Sith solves the puzzles and the Temple reduces down into a small piece of Black Materia sitting in the hole where the Temple was. They pick up the Materia and comment that no one can use it to summon Meteor. But then Sephiroth appears and informs them that his years traveling in the Lifestream have given him the knowledge and power to use the materia. Cloud then convulses and splits in two again. One stays standing still, the other lurches towards Sephiroth and hands him the Black Materia. He then collapses. Sephiroth laughs then departs. Aeris walks over to Cloud but he begins to attack her. Just this moment Cait Sith (Mark 2) and the rest of the gang show up. Tifa yells at him and he passes out. Later, the group have made it to the center of the Crater. Sephiroth is killing some more clones and when they confront him he decides his current body has "outlived its usefulness" and disappears. He gets into Cloud's head and tells him its time for the Reunion. They then battle Jenova DEATH. Cloud figures out that a powerful will is at work in the area. He can then hand over the Materia to either Red XIII or Barret, depending on the player's choice. The person with the Materia is fooled by a fake Cloud to give him the Materia. Cloud, yet again controlled by Sephiroth, hands over the Materia to Sephiroth, and falls into the Lifestream. Later on, Tifa is put in the gas chamber, to be executed. As Scarlet locks her in, Sapphire WEAPON attacks. Using this as a diversion, a disguised Cait Sith incapacitates Scarlet with gas, and frees Barret. Rufus is using all Shin-Ra weaponry at his disposal to defeat Sapphire WEAPON, it still closes in to the Junon base. Scarlet recovers and locks Barret and Cait Sith out of the room where the gas chamber is. Luckily, the guard dropped the key in the confusion and Tifa manages to get herself out of the chair and turn off the gas. Sapphire WEAPON shoots a beam of light, and with yet another a stroke of luck, it hits the gas chamber room, allowing Tifa to escape. Incidentally, Sapphire WEAPON's head is blown off by the Junon Cannon shortly after this. Meanwhile, Tifa runs to the end of the cannon, with Scarlet right behind her. She jumps off and is rescued by Cid's Airship, the Highwind. Later on, Cait Sith lets them eavesdrop on a Shin-Ra meeting. They plan to destroy Meteor by collecting Huge Materia from Mako Reactors all over the planet, and put them in the Rocket Town rocket, then launch it at Meteor. They have collected the Huge Materia from Nibelheim and are planning to obtain the rest from Fort Condor and Corel. So Barret decides they must get the Huge Materia before the Shin-Ra and they duly elect Cid leader. Later on still, the gang wonder if they were wrong to interfere with Shin-Ra's plan. But Cid gives a rousing speech about how they should be the Planet's protectors. They hear a scream from the Planet and decide to go and see Bugenhagen for advice on what to do next. They go and see him, he asks them to look into their hearts for the way. Cloud and the others all think of Aeris and decide she is still the key to defeating Sephiroth. They decide to return to the Forgotten Capital with Bugenhagen in tow. On the way they share memories of Aeris. Cait Sith tells them that he (as Reeve) had informed Elmyra of her death. They soon arrive back at the Capitol and take Bugenhagen to the Shrine where she was killed. They return to the Airship where Cait Sith informs them that the Junon Cannon has been moved to the Shin-Ra Building, where it is going to be fired at Sephiroth's energy barrier. Back at headquarters, Scarlet informs them that the cannon will fire Mako shells and is to be called the Sister Ray. Then feedback hits Cait Sith as Diamond WEAPON rises out of the sea and commences attack upon Midgar. They decide to fly back there and try and defeat the WEAPON. Barret and Cait Sith then have a big fight over the morality of Barret's terrorist actions. Cait Sith also says he can't quit Shin-Ra now, even though he wants to. In his position he can do more good where he is, than as another enemy of Shin-Ra. But before they can go inside the Crater, they hear via Cait Sith that energy is still being supplied to the Sister Ray. It's overloading and the explosion it will create is sure to destroy Midgar. Reeve takes control and discovers that Hojo is sending power to the cannon. He can't stop him as Reeve, so Cloud and the others decided to go and stop Hojo. Reeve tells Scarlet and Heidegger to stay out of their way. But they decide Reeve's time is up, and call two guards to kick him out of the building. They intend to stop Hojo themselves using their new weapon, the Proud Clod. Cloud and the others parachute into the Midgar slums, Cait Sith warns them Heidegger is out for their blood. They slip into a storm drain and find themselves in a maze of pipes then an underground railway. There they meet Reno, Rude and Elena, and the player is offered the choice of whether to fight them or not. The party climb back out onto the Midgar streets near a large tower, there they face off against the Proud Clod and, by destroying Proud Clod, kill Scarlet and Heidegger. They then ascend the tower and confront Hojo. In the ending, Tifa grabs Cloud as he sits on a ledge in the crater, everything crumbling around him. He is too far away and she topples over the edge. Cloud grabs her and he pulls them both up onto safe ground. The Highwind appears just in time and they climb aboard. Now all they can do is watch and see if Holy manages to destroy Meteor. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Two years later in Advent Children, Cait Sith, riding on Red XIII, joins the remaining members of AVALANCHE to help Cloud defeat Bahamut SIN. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- '']] Cait Sith reappears in Dirge of Cerberus he is first sighted in the beginning of the game in Kalm when Deep Ground attacks.Cait Sith is more often seen controlled by Reeve in this game and is the other playable character in the game beside Vincent. Equipment and Stats Cait Sith's stats are generally lower than those of most characters. His weapon of choice is a Megaphone, which he uses to give orders to his Moogle. Limit Breaks Dice zm4UbJVRmAA Toy Box - House 5uYZABWTaVs Unlike most characters, Cait Sith only has two Limit Breaks, Dice and Slot. Both are similar to moves used by Setzer Gabbiani in ''Final Fantasy VI. *'Effects:' **''Random Summon'' - Cait casts a randomly determined Summon spell. (Bar / Bar / Bar) **''Toy Soldier'' - Toy soldiers appear and fire at all of Cait's enemies. (Crown / Crown / Crown) **''Mog Dance'' - A moogle appears and dances. This completely restores all allies' HP and MP. (Star / Star / Star) **''Lucky Girl'' - A cat-girl appears. Makes all character's attacks into Critical Hits for a while. (Heart / Heart / Heart) **''Transform'' - Cait's allies disappear and his moogle grows larger, gaining 9999 HP and 999 MP. In this form, he can do anything Cait can do, except using Limit Breaks. His attacks also do more damage. When the battle is over, the amount of HP and MP left are split among all three characters (and in the process, anyone who was dead before Transform was used is revived). This means that using this move may drop your current HP level if your HP amount is over 3000 points. (Moogle / Moogle / Moogle) **''Game Over'' - Kills all enemies facing Cait Sith. This always works against any enemy. (Face / Face / Face) **''Death Joker'' - All allies are instantly killed. There is no way to avoid dying, even if you use something like a Safety Bit or Death Force. (Face / Face / any) **''Toy Box'' - A random object is dropped on one enemy. It can include a Hell House enemy, Fat Chocobo, Magic Hammer, icicles, a boulder, a weight similar to the one used in the ???? spell, or even falling meteors. It's possible to get a critical hit during any of these attacks, too. Note that only the weight can hit multiple opponents. (any other combination) Category:Final Fantasy VII player characters Category:Dirge of Cerberus characters Category:Gamblers Category:Articles With Videos de:Cait Sith (FFVII)